Always beside me
by Sashashineeya
Summary: "Apa harapanmu?" -Do Kyungsoo-. "Inginnya denganmu saja.. Selamanya.." -Kim Jongin-. "Ah.. Kita masih terlalu muda.." -Do Kyungsoo-. "Lihat saja nanti.. Sampai kapan kita bersama." -Kim Jongin- ( BL / yaoi , Kaisoo , Kaido , romance , fluff , AU )


Title : Always beside me

Rating : T

Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance, fluff, AU

Story belong to **Yunmin Heart**, dengan judul dan pairing yang berbeda. She is my favorite author ^^ tapi sudah memutuskan untuk gak nulis lagi, saya selaku penggemarnya hanya mencoba untuk me-remake ff ini dengan OTP saya. Maaf jika ada **TYPO** dan maaf jika ada yang tidak suka.

This is Kaisoo fanfiction

Warning: Yaoi, BL

All Kyungsoo pov

.

.

.

.

"Pulang yuk.." Jemarinya menaut rapat. Deg-degan didadaku belum berhenti. Riak-riaknya memercikkan bahagia. Semburat merah dipipi tidak bisa ditutupi. Semoga saja dia tidak tau. Ruang kelas sepi. Hanya menyisakan aku dan dia. Hobi sekarang mengulur waktu. Biasanya pulang cepat-cepat. Beberapa hari ini tidak. Pulang artinya akan merindu. Beberapa jam terpisah saja membuat tidak tenang. lebay sekali. Cinta abege nyatanya seperti ini.

"Masih gerimis.. Nanti saja.." Semoga gerimis ini berganti menjadi hujan lebat. Terkurung seperti ini dengannya berdua tentu tidak masalah.

"Kamu ga lapar? Ga dicariin belum pulang?"

Tentu saja lapar. Tapi menahan waktu sebentar lagi, cacing diperut ini sepertinya akan mengerti. Sudah mematikan handphone sejak dua jam yang lalu. Biarlah ibuku gelisah sebentar, anak kesayangannya pulang sekolah lebih dari jam biasanya.

"Aku udah izin pulang terlambat.." Dia tersenyum senang. Riak didadaku bertambah kencang. Menjadi gelombang sekarang. Gelombang bahagia.

"Pulang sekolah mampir ke depot ramen dulu bagaimana?" Ajakannya malu-malu. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Tentu saja.

.

.  
>Berdua diatas dua roda. Tubuhku merapat. Bergesekan dengan punggungnya yang hangat. Inginnya memeluk. Andai aku tidak mengerti arti malu. Perutku kenyang sudah.<p>

Bohong.

Aku kenyang menatap wajahnya saja yang makan dengan lahap. Makan berdua dengannya. Separuh mangkuk saja tidak habis. Aneh sekali, kenapa makan didepannya harus pakai gengsi segala. Aku yang biasanya banyak makan, makan dengan terburu-buru. Menyuap dengan cepat. Didepannya berubah menjadi seperti putri keraton. Penuh tata krama. Kenapa harus seperti ini, seperti bukan aku saja. Tapi mau bagaimana.. Jangan sampai terlihat tidak sopan dimatanya. Sejak kapan adab kesopanan ketat seperti ini. Ah Kyungsoo.. Cinta membuatmu lucu.  
>.<p>

.  
>Jarak bisakah diperpanjang? Atau bawa saja aku berputar-putar. Ku enyahkan waktu yang mulai menyongsong sore. Ibu dirumah pasti marah-marah. Lebih baik berhenti didepan komplek. Diantar sampai rumah hanya akan diintrogasi. Ditanyai yang tidak perlu. Dikomentari sesuatu yang berlebihan.<p>

"Kyungie.. Pilih teman itu hati-hati.."

Sejak kapan Jongin dikenal sebagai anak nakal? Nakal memang sih.. Dia merebut hatiku sepenuhnya. Jongin satu-satunya yang membuatku mengerti arti cinta pertama.  
>.<p>

.

"Terimakasih Jongin, untuk makannya juga.." Berdiri disamping motornya yang terparkir gagah. Yang bernama Jongin masih menunggangi motor lakinya dengan tangguh. Kepalanya masih terpasang helm hitam.

"Sama-sama.. sayang.."

Sayang? Ah.. kata-kata itu terlalu manis. Membuat langkahku malas untuk berbalik. Memandangi matanya dengan dalam dan penuh rasa. Cinta ternyata seindah ini.

"Pulangnya hati-hati.." Berdadah pelan. Senyum masih setia terukir dibibirku.

"Besok pagi mau ku jemput ga?" Deru mesin motor sudah mengaung. Sebentar lagi berpisah.

"Rumahku kan jauh.." Tawar menawar dulu. Biar lebih romantis.

"Ga papa.. Aku seneng kok jemput kamu pagi-pagi.. Setiap hari juga boleh.." Deru mesin semakin memburu. Asap keluar tebal dari knalpot.

"Boleh deh.. Besok aku tunggu.."

"Oke.. jam tujuh aku jemput yaa.." Tersenyum manis sekali lagi. Bolehkah berlonjak kegirangan. Jadi ini namanya punya pacar?

.

.

"Kyungie kenapa baru pulang?" Ibu berkacak pinggang didepan pintu. Matanya melotot bulat. Aku memelas.

"Ibu aku lapar... Tadi belajar sebentar dirumah teman, sebentar lagi ulangan.."

Redup sudah tatapan itu. Ibuku yang berhati lembut.

"Lain kali kasih kabar kalau mau pulang terlambat.."

"Aku kan sudah bilang ibu.."

"Tapi tidak seterlambat ini.. Handponemu itu jangan pernah lagi off.. "

"Iya ibu, nanti belajarnya terganggu.. Jadi aku matikan saja.."

Bohong lagi. Lama – lama begini apa aku akan menjelma menjadi anak durhaka?

" Sudah.. Makan sana.." Tentu aku akan makan sebanyak biasa.

.

.

Pagi yang manis. Tidak diantar kali ini. Menungguinya didepan komplek. Jam tujuh sekarang. Tidak apalah dia telat sedikit. Toleransiku untuk dia sudah semestinya. Mungkin saja dia sekarang sedang kejebak macet. Biasanya orang lain telat sedikit saja, aku sudah mencak- mencak. Dari kejauhan sudah bisa mengenali sosoknya. Motornya perlahan mendekat. Berhenti tepat disamping tubuhku. Wanginya yang segar memenuhi indra penciuman. Ini dia yang aku suka. Cowok rapi, tampan dan wangi. Jongin punya semua yang aku mau.

"Ayo naik.." Dia mengedipkan sebelah mata, aku mencubit pelan bahunya. Tubuhku merapat lagi dipunggungnya. Hangat menembus seragam sekolah.

"Sudah sarapan belum?"

"Sudah.. Kamu gimana?"

"Belum.."

"Pasti karena jemput aku.. Jadinya ga sempet sarapan.. Maaf Jongin.."

"Ga papa.. Aku bawa bekal, nanti dikelas makan berdua yaaa.."

Aku merapatkan pelukan. Jalanan ini sepi. Sengaja pilih jalur ini. Biar bisa memeluknya sesekali.

.

.

Aku meremas kado kecil itu lagi. Tidak yakin. Hari ini special. Sebulan sudah jadi pacarnya. Semua masih semanis pertama ketika Jongin menembak. Sebentar lagi jam pulang sekolah. Menyimpan kembali kado kecil itu dalam tas.

"Semoga kamu suka.." Berbisik kecil ditelinganya. Dia meraih tanganku. Menggenggam erat dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo.." Mengusap punggung jemariku lembut. Meninggalkan sensasi. Cukupkah ucapan saja? Apa perlu kecupan dipipi.. Atau...

Bagaimana ini terjadi.. Tidak tau.. Tapi biarlah.. Untuknya tentu tidak apa. Apa saja boleh. Apa saja tidak keberatan. Termasuk first kiss. Aku memang inginnya dengan dia saja. Punggungku menempel pada dinding kelas yang dingin. Hatiku takut-takut. Tubuhnya mengurung tubuhku. Genggaman tangannya mengencang. Agak sakit. Wajahnya mendekat. Napasnya bisa kurasakan membias diwajahku. Menyapu lembut. Memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tebakanku tidak mungkin salah. Dia mengecup kelopak mata. menyisakan hangat disana. Membuka mataku pelan - pelan. Belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Ketika bibir itu merapat. Mataku yang sempat terbuka memilih menutup. Menutup erat- erat. Bibirnya bergerak. Jantungku berlompatan. Bibirnya memagut. Tanganku mencengkram.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo kadonya.." Jadi kado yang dia mau ini. Kado buatku juga kalau begitu.

.

.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja.." Melewati bahunya dengan angkuh. Kesalku tak tertahan. Wajahku masam.

"Jadi kamu marah?" Aku hanya mendelik.

Perlukah jika marah harus berkata marah?

"Maaf.." Dia menyebalkan kalau sudah begini. Maaf saja tidak cukup. "Takkan ku ulangi.." Ini dia yang ingin aku dengar. Janji.

"Janji.. Kalau diingkari, kita putus saja.."

Wajahnya memelas. Aku mengulum senyum. Ketika dia berjanji, aku sudah memaafkan semuanya.

"Merokok itu ga baik buat kesehatan.." Petuahku muncul juga. meng-copy kata- kata ibu.

"Iya aku tau.." Dia mengenggam jemariku.

"Sudah tau kenapa begitu?" Aku membalas genggaman. Bermain dengan jarinya sebentar.

"Dikasih Sehun, ga enak kalau menolak.." Jawabannya tidak sesuai harapan. Melepaskan tautan.

"Jadi lebih nurut Sehun begitu?" Mau tidak mau emosi lagi sekarang.

"Bukan seperti itu.." Suaranya memelan.

"Lalu?" Aku memburu.

"Kyungsoo, jangan cerewet.." Marahku pecah mendengarnya.

"Oh jadi aku cerewet? Keberatan?" Jongin meringis.

"Kita makan di cafe langgananan ya pulang sekolah nanti.." Dia membujuk. Tau saja kelemahanku. Diajak makan dan semua selesai. Aku tidak lagi makan dengan malu-malu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Aku sedang badmood. Salahnya kali ini tidak semudah itu ditolerir.

"Ga mau.." Aku menatap marah. Perdamaian itu gagal total.

.

.

Marah itu menguras emosi. Jadi tidak tenang. Gelisah begini. Pertengkaran rasanya seperti ini. Apa marahku penting? Tentu saja iya. Apa aku keterlaluan? Ah.. tidak juga. Bolak balik seperti setrikaan. Duduk berdiri tidak tenang. Menghitung waktu. Handphone erat digenggaman, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk memulai. Keterlaluan dia. Tidak ada menghubungi sampai sekarang. Putus saja kalau begini. Putus?

Errrggghhh… Tidak bisa. Mendapatkan Jongin sungguh susahnya. Tidak mau. Konyol juga rasanya begini. Mestinya tadi diajak makan mau saja. Nyatanya aku belum makan apa-apa. Bertengkar dengan Jongin membuat kenyang. Labil sekali. Aku saja yang kerumahnya kalau begitu. Tidak bisa menunggu besok. Mengambil sweater buru-buru. Berganti celana panjang cepat-cepat. Tidak perlu izin dengan siapa-siapa. Ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah. Cukup tinggalkan pesan saja nanti. Bergegas membuka pintu.

Bam

Dia disana. Berdiri didepan rumah. Seperti orang aneh jadinya. Aku sudah siap-siap keluar, dia sekarang ada didepan mata. Langkahnya mendekat. Aku masih terpaku didepan pintu. Dia tersenyum malu-malu. Aku mengunci mulut rapat-rapat.

"Maaf… Sayang…."

Bibirku menarik garis sempurna. Senyum manis. Kali ini benar-benar berdamai. Aku selalu lemah dengan namanya surprise.

.

.

Cahaya lilin remang-remang. Kenapa lampunya harus dimatikan segala. Suara televisi memecah hening. Di rumah Jongin sekarang. Satu cake strowberry terhidang manis diatas meja. Angka 1 terpajang diatasnya. Ya, hari ini tepat satu tahun kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tidak ada momen yang paling indah selain malam ini. Tubuhnya memeluk punggungku. Lengannya melingkar sampai perut. Aku membalasnya.

"Ayo tiup lilin bersama.." Mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Ayo..." Meniup pelan-pelan. Cahayanya hanya bergerak-gerak. Tidak sampai padam. Lebih keras lagi hembusan itu. Cahayanya habis. Sumbunya meninggalkan asap tipis. Berdua terkekeh senang.

"Happy anniversary.." Bibir itu menyapu lembut lagi bibirku. Satu colekan krim mendarat dipipi. Membuat lumatannya berhenti.

"Apa harapanmu untuk kita setelah satu tahun ini?" Membersihkan krim yang mengotori pipinya. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah kue. Bibirnya lucu. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengecupnya.

"Inginnya denganmu saja.. Selamanya.."

Dia selalu punya kosa kata yang manis. Kalimat-kalimat yang memabukkan. Mungkin terlalu banyak membaca novel dewasa.

"Ah.. Kita masih terlalu muda.."

"Lihat saja nanti.. Sampai kapan kita bersama." Membagi kue itu dengan mulutnya. Aku menggigit pelan.

.

.  
>"Happy Anniversary.."<p>

Jongin mengucek matanya pelan-pelan. Tepat jam dua belas malam. Aku tertawa ringan. Dari cahaya lilin yang temaram bisa kulihat senyumnya yang mengembang meski masih berbaur dengan kantuk. Berdua didalam kamar. Kamar kami.

Dia perlahan duduk. Aku ikut duduk disisinya. Menempatkan satu cake strawaberry ditengah antara aku dan dia.

"Ayo tiup bersama.." Kata pertamanya itu saja. Selalu seperti ini melewati hari special kami. Mengisi paru-paruku dengan udara. Menahan sebentar. Bertatapan.

Jari- jari Jongin menciptakan angka satu, dua, berhenti pada hitungan ke tiga.. Menghembuskan pelan-pelan. Angin dari mulut mengarah pada dua lilin kecil itu. Angka 10. Sepuluh tahun sudah bersama.

"Terimakasih Jongin.. Selalu setia disisiku.." Berpelukan hangat.

Cinta remaja sudah lewat. Jongin memegang janjinya, aku memegang janjiku. Terus bersama.. Sampai besok.. Sampai usia seterusnya.

THE END

.

.

Sekali lagi, ini adalah ff dengan pairing dan judul yang berbeda dari author favorit saya 'Yunmin Heart'. Saya hanya mengganti pairing dan judulnya, sama ngerubah-rubah dikit biar nyambung sama OTP saya (kaisoo tercinta). Maaf ya kak Lim, aku post tanpa izin. hehehe. saya suka banget sama cerita-ceritanya yang ringan dan berkesan.

.

sesi curhat:

Annyeong semua^^ saya tau, pasti kalian para reader (khususnya para reader let's get married) udah pada bete banget kan sama saya? Betenya udah sampe ke ubun-ubun kan karena saya gak kubjung update itu fanfic? Saya bener-bener minta maaf karena banyak banget hal yang menghambat saya untuk nulis :" terutama adalah jadwal kuliah yang padat dan tugas serta laporan yang numpuk hampir setiap saat. Semester 3 ini emang berat banget :( #curhat . Walaupun ada waktu luang, saya pasti gak kepikiran untuk lanjutin ff karena masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus saya kerjakan #soksibuk . ini aja saya curi-curi waktu karena baru aja selesai uts.

Kemarin (bukan kemarin sih, tepatnya berbulan – bulan yang lalu) waktu saya masih aktif post ff LGM sampai ch 3 itu, karena memang waktu itu saya lagi libur akhir semester. Tapi setelah liburan berakhir, tugas kuliah yang numpuk dan bikin pusing itu bener-bener bikin saya buntu untuk ngelanjutin ff tersebut walaupun plot nya udah ada di kepala.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Kira-kira akhir atau awal tahun nanti saya ada jadwal libur yang lumayan panjang setelah UAS. Doa in aja biar gak ada halangan sehingga saya bisa lanjutin fanfic LGM nya

Terima kasih buat readerdeul yang setia menunggu.. jangan lupa rcl nya ya :))

XOXO


End file.
